


Patience

by anti_ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: Death comes, and Adam denies him. “My brothers will find me,” he says.





	Patience

Death comes, and Adam denies him. “My brothers will find me,” he says. Death does not say that Adam’s name has not been spoken aloud in a year.

Time passes, and Death comes again; again, the boy says no. “The angels won’t just leave me here!” (As if he’s forgotten that the monsters in the Cage are angels still. Death doesn’t remind him.)

Death comes once more, prepared to say that the Winchesters are dead, that the angels are gone, that no one remembers a boy in a box—but there is not enough left of Adam to convince.


End file.
